Land of the Champions: Episode 1: Pilot
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, Minecraft, Terraria, and references to several other video games and TV shows. This series is also written in script format. If anyone is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Author's note: This is a content page, where you can search for which part in the series you want to read, click it, and read it. Please note that even though Terraria is often mentioned in the series, this is a Minecraft AND Terraria '''crossover series. So '''please do not be offended. Instead, enjoy! Episodes Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Land of the Champions Pilot Episode ... Somewhere, in the heart of Mythrolhia, the central hub of Terraria, a wannabe champion, covered head to toe in wooden armor, finds themself in a town full of wonderful, respectful residents. The champion walks through town, and is suddenly stopped by a white man, with brown hair, wearing brown pants and a green shirt. ???:" Hello there. You. Yes, you! You're listening, right? You must be the new champion I've been hearing about. No? You didn't yet kill a giant floating eyeball? I suppose it doesn't matter. Everyone is a champion in my book. Besides, I'm sure you'll get on it, eventually." His voice was calm, yet intrigued. He looks at the new champion with a grin that would make anyone feel welcome. ???:" You know, they say there is a guide that'll help you find your way in this land. Oh wait, that's me. Name's Jacob, and I'll be your guide." He flipped his hair out of his face, and motioned to the champion to follow him inside. Jacob:" It's getting pretty dark out. Might want some shelter, less you wanna get stuck out here with the undead. Plus, it's always raining here in Mythrolhia, so I wouldn't be surprised to find flying fish and angry nimbus tonight, either." As the champion follows him inside, Jacob beckons him to the nearest table. There was a tea set, with two cups already filled, as if this "guide" were expecting the champion. Jacob:" Take a seat. We have a lot to talk about." The champion does so without question, and yet is curious as to the trophy hanging above the fireplace. A giant pair of teeth that seemed as if they were ripped out of something. Jacob:" Oh that? Remember that giant eyeball I was talking about earlier? Yeah, that's it's teeth. Some other champion pulled those. Was his first real leviathan, too. King Slime doesn't count, in my opinion. Anyways, we're not here to talk about that. We're here to talk about you. Now there are many... MANY champions in Terraria. As you must have heard, champion is a title that is bestowed upon anyone who has defeated a leviathan. The Eye of Cthulhu is a common start, but most champions wouldn't dare go any further than that." Jacob took a sip of his tea, and then placed it on the table, noticing that the wannabe champion hasn't done a lot of talking. Jacob:" Quiet one, eh? I like that about you. You're a listener. See, there are two types of champions in this world. Those who do, and those who climb the ladder. The ones who do, aren't all that significant. But like in business, climbing the ladder gets into good places. You just have to work to up that ladder. But before you can even take that first step... before you can reeeally take that step, you gotta be willing to listen. Now I'm gonna tell you a story, kay? And you'd do well to listen. Then we'll see about making you... into a real champion." Jacob grinned again. Jacob:" By the way, welcome to the land of champions." ... A long, long time ago... on a Saturday afternoon, a blood moon had risen, and the hoard was rolling into Terrainville. Zombies, archer skeletons, and exploding creepers trying to raid the town. The guards stand their ground, holding off any threats that would dare destroy their home and/or it's citizens. One guard strayed from behind the others, whom didn't even notice, and made a swift movement towards the Protector's residence. Before the guard entered, a mystical light swirled around him, revealing his dark blue, hooded robes. The cultist entered through the front door, whereupon he is met by two guards, guarding another door with bows and arrows. The cultist cast a water bolt spell, killing one of the guards on impact. The second guard launched an arrow, but the cultist put up a magic barrier that allowed him to resist most of the damage from the projectile. The cultist then threw a dagger into the guard's chest, making him fall to the floor, blood seeping from his wound, killing him in seconds. These weren't the Protector's best men. What was he thinking? The cultist was expecting more fight, not that he wanted any. He was relieved that these two had died nearly instant deaths, but it did not fully relieve the sadness that he had killed two, innocent men who would give their lives for such a cause. They did not deserve it. He kicked open the door, raising a bow and arrow, only to find that the Protector had not flinched upon his entrance. The man was standing behind a desk facing away from it, and his attacker, staring at a painting of trees, and plot of green, beautiful grass. He stayed like that for a while, in silence, with an arrow pointed right at him from behind. He smiled. Protector:" Everyone always says that the grass is greener on the other side. Heh. I've never believed it. Not for one second. I'm pretty sure there is no grass on that side, or sky, no matter what you want to believe. It's all just a bunch of... well, nothingness." Surprisingly to the cultist, the bow lowered, aiming at the ground. Cultist:" Protector, Glen Martial. I've... I've been sent to assassinate you." Glen:" Oh, that much is clear." Glen turned around, moving to sit down. Glen:" The question is... why? Are you doing it for them? For yourself? Or perhaps because you think you have to?" Cultist:" It is... your death. It is necessary." Glen:" Hmm... I suppose it is. My death, of course, will set things in motion. Things that will either lead to the future of your cause... or it's ultimate destruction. Either way, my death benefits someone." Cultist:" Why are you so calm about this?" Glen:" I have simply accepted my fate. If my death brings meaning to this once great land, so be it. But know, that you will have to work to succeed in achieving your goal." Cultist:" I take no pleasure in killing you." Glen:" Ah, but is not up to you, is it? However, there is one small thing. Might an old man, get one last request?" Cultist:" Perhaps." Glen:" I want to see the face of my killer. Even a glimpse will do." Cultist:" I... do not fully understand your request. But I will respect it." The cultist placed the bow by his feet, and began to remove the hood attached to his robe, revealing the face of a goblin underneath. His ears were cut off on both sides, marking his eternal exile from his clan. Glen:" I see. I am sorry for your exile." Cultist:" I'm more sorry for this." The cultist picked up the bow and arrow again, and aimed it at the Protector. Glen turned around again, staring at the painting, hands behind his back. Glen:" Do what you must." A few seconds later, the arrow had struck home, and there lay the body of the Protector. The impact of his fall caused the painting to come loose and fall next to him. After the deed was done, the goblin fled without another word or action, under the cover of night. ... Three weeks later... The goblin archers readied their bows and arrows. Word had gotten around that a fox had slipped through their security. How it got past their wall, or why everyone was getting tripped up over a fox, they had no idea, but it wasn't their job to ask question. In fact, goblins don't typically ask questions to begin with. Instead, they are more apt to solving their problems with either brute strength, or pointy objects like spears and arrows. The "fox" had a purple coat of fur, with a white underbelly, three tails, each with white tips, big, blue eyes, and a large, white crystal between it's teeth, which it seemed determined to take out of the fortress. No fox was going to steal from them, no matter how many tails it had. A spike made of ice flew towards one of the archers, and in between their eyes, killing them on impact while the other archers barraged the purple fox with arrows. Two brute goblins ran to try and capture the fox, but it jumped onto one of their helmets, and hopped over the other. An arrow nearly pierced it's pelt as it landed, and it dashed towards the nearest large rock to hide behind. The wall was to large to scale with all the arrows firing at him, and with the brutes behind him, he wouldn't be able to open the gate fast enough before they catch him. The only way he would be able to get back home with the moon crystal was if he could redirect their aim. The fox began to magically transform, until he looked like human with three tails and animal ears. He was wearing purple clothing, with a lighter shade of purple long jacket. His skin was white, and he had katana sheathed on his belt. He dropped the crystal from his mouth and into his hand, and pulled out a staff with a large, yellow flower on top. A small hornet flew out of the flower, and into the sky, pointing it's abdomen at the goblin archers. Small, pointy stingers came out of it's abdomen, hurdling towards the goblins. Hornets used to not have this ability, but long ago they've evolved after thousands of years of harsh climate, and monstrous environmental hazards. This hornet however, is magical, and is bound and protective to whomever holds it's staff. Magical minions are not too powerful on their own, but are good for those who require support in battle. Like now, the hornet minion is just the distraction. Terran hopped over the rock as his hornet minion provided said distraction. The two brutes behind him grabbed him by the shoulders as he attempted to run. Terran used two of his tails to grasp the goblin brutes' legs and tripped them. He dashed as soon as their backs hit the ground, while dodging the hail of arrows. Terran:" Come on, Vespa! Let's get out of here!" The hornet minion obeyed, following it's master as well as providing cover fire for him. Once Terran reached the gate, he pulled the large lever next to it. The gate was slow and rickety, and would take what seemed like forever to open. Terran was now backed against the gate by the two brutes, who looked very angry with him. Terran:" Aw, did I tinkle in your orange juice, little toddlers?" Goblin brute 1:" You will PAY for stealing from us!" Terran:" Hold on! You stole from us! I'm just taking back what is ours." Goblin brute 2:" Everything belong to goblins! Goblins take all! Give nothing! Goblins claim everything! Now we claim... your life!" Terran pulled his katana from it's sheath with a grin. Terran:" Than I guess you better come and get it. Vespa, keep the archers busy." Vespa saluted with a tiny insect arm, and obeyed. One of the armored goblins roared with fury as he charged his opponent. Terran moved slightly, allowing him to pass and hit his face on the opening, wooden gate. The other brute took a spear from his back, and swung it towards the kitsune, who grabbed the spear mid-swing, and punch the goblin's nose, which ironically, was not protected by his iron helmet. Brute 2:" Owowow! You pay twice for that!" Terran:" But if I'm paying with my life, how can I pay twice?" Brute 2:" Gah! Stop trying to confuse Grodax! Grodax head already hurt from fall!" The first brute recovered. Brute 1:" Grodax lucky! Mobart get hit by gate! Stupid, stupid gate!" Terran:" Sounds like Mobart should get thicker skull." Mobart:" Mobart has THICKEST SKULL! Good for bashing! Good for smashing! Yaaaaaarrrgh!" Terran swung his right leg around and kicked Mobart in the face, causing him to fall over unconscious. Grodax:" Gaaah! You pay thrice for that, kitsune!" Terran:" Hey, just because I have three tails, doesn't mean I have three lives to give." Grodax:" Shut up, kitsune! You die now! AAAAAGH!" Grodax pulled his spear from Terran's grip, and swung it wildly. Terran swept under him with his feet, tripping Grodax, and then stabbed him with his katana. He made sure not to hit anything important that wasn't protected by the goblin's armor. Terran doesn't like to kill unless he has no choice. The gate was wide open now, and more goblin reinforcements were on the way. As Terran escaped, he flipped the lever, and then snapping it, shutting the gate behind him, and damaging the gate controls at the same time. Terran pulled the moon crystal from his jacket pocket. It was beautiful during the day, but it glistened in the light of the moon. Terran grinned, putting it back into his pocket, and began returning home. ... It was night time when he came back. Upon returning home, to a little place called Fennec Haven, the gate guard called to him. Gaurd:" Terran, you're back! Clementine, open the gate!" The tall immediately opened, unlike the goblins' gate, which was clearly shoddy craftsmanship. The traps within the inner fort, however, were remarkable he had to admit. Something only a real artist can manage. Fine pieces of complicated and hard to maneuver contraptions that were actually pretty clever, considering they were made by goblins. Goblins once were very smart individuals, not that they weren't still barbaric creatures, but they had a mind for such types of art. Maybe there were still goblins like that these days. The gate opened sideways, and Terran walked in, finding himself surrounded by kitsune. They were all waiting to see if he had completed his mission. Terran showed them all the moon crystal, and they clapped and cheered. Terran walked through the crowd, and towards the sanctuary plaza, where he found his good friend, Emma Lance, a kitsune with eight tails, red fur, and brown eyes. Her eight tails were a reflection of her hard work in her studies into ancient magics, and the history of Terraria. She was also a bit of a scientist, and likes to do experiments from time to time. She is one of the most powerful members of the tribe. Emma was having an argument with two other high kitsune, Henderson Burier, and Minerva Jules, who both also had eight tails. Henderson had green fur, dark green eyes, and a tired expression just about all the time. He is impatient, and has a strictly low tolerance for laziness and incompetence, but has an great appreciation for artistic vision. Minerva had dark blue fur, amber eyes, and dark skin. She is also known locally as the Queen of Retribution. She earned this title after her former tribe was slaughtered by the Order of Faith, and she hunted and killed all of the knights, and their commanding paladin, who were involved in what was known as the Bannondahl massacre. After doing so, she vowed to properly punish any who wrong her, or her new tribe. They were all standing around a pedestal, with a spiraling shape on top, where the moon crystal is made to sit. Henderson:" The village would never agree to such an idea. It is a ridiculous notion to even think of leaving. This is our home." Emma:" Is it really such an absurd idea, even when our own walls are being destroyed by impending corruption? What if the moon crystal is stolen again? What will we do?" Minerva:" Only a coward would abandon their home." Emma:" You're one talk, miss retribution." Minerva scowled, pulling her spear and aiming it at Emma's throat. Emma stood unflinching. Minerva:" My home is where my people are. These are my people. Everyone from my past is dead. I wasn't the one who abandoned our elder when he needed his most trusted companions." Terran:" Ahem." All attention was on Terran now. Emma:" Terran. You made it back. Do... do you have it?" Terran grinned, reaching for the crystal. Terran:" Did you expect any less of me?" All three high kitsune looked in awe at the moon crystal. Henderson:" Well what are you waiting for? Give it here!" Minerva:" I believe that since it was Terran who brought the crystal back, he should have the honor of placing the crystal." Henderson:" It doesn't matter who does it. As long as it gets there." Emma:" Good job, Terran. Now come on. It's time." Terran walked slowly towards the pedestal. As he did, he saw the small amount of purple infection running through the ground, that had pierced through their borders. He frowned at it. This crystal would fix everything. No more corruption. Terran placed the crystal on the pedestal, and stepped away as a beam of light reached from the crystal towards the night sky. Suddenly, the light began to flicker. Something was wrong. Without warning, the crystal exploded, shattering into a dozen pieces on the floor beneath the pedestal, a gasp coming from each Kitsune who saw what had happened. Emma:" Wh- what happened?" Terran:" They... they must've tampered with it. They tampered with it!" Henderson:" By the Calamity. We're doomed." ???:" Help! Corruption, spreading from the north!" Terran and a group of kitsune armed with copper broadswords, which is pretty all they had to fight with at the moment, huddled in front of the north part of Fennec Haven. This part, unfortunately was where the wheat farm was growing. Small bits of purple began engulfing the greenery, coming from the north. It crept slowly, but surely towards Terran and the rest of the kitsune. Seconds later, a large, flying, one-eyed brown creature, with an egg-shaped body, baring tiny spines all around it, and mandibles on it's face, came flying out of the trees, which were beginning to look convert from oak to ebonwood, the wood of corruption. The corruptor let out a screech, as if letting out a battlecry. It spit something vile towards Terran, and he cut through it with his katana. When the corruptor came right towards him, he cut through it with a a single swing. More corruptors, and eaters of souls, and corrupt slimes began to make their way out of the trees, barraging the kitsune with body after body. The three leaders came rushing in as well, pushing back the offending evils, but to no avail. As the corruption spread, the creatures began to appear more frequently. Emma:" This isn't enough. We need to combine our strength." Henderson:" Agreed." Minerva:" Let us do it. Everyone else, stand back." Emma:" Terran, get the purification powder from my lab." Terran:" On it." Terran went to do as he was told, and the three leaders stood side by side, right hands up, as if pushing open a door. A glow emanated from their hands, and in an instant, the attacking creatures were gone. Vanished into thin air, without a trace, accept for the dust of their remains. But the corruption still spreading closer, inch by inch. Eventually, Terran and a few other kitsune came through with blue-ish green bags, filled with strange powder, and dumped the powder all over the purple spots on the ground, instantly making the purple spots turn green. They began to dump more purification powder, until the situation seemed contained enough for the moment. Terran:" There. That'll work, but it won't hold the corruption for long." Emma:" We need to evacuate everyone." Henderson:" Preposterous! We are not leaving." Emma:" I know a few kitsune who want leave. The moon crystal is gone, we cannot stay here!" Minerva:" You are free to walk out of here, if you so desire. But the rest of us will stand our ground." Terran:" You people are crazy if you think that that is even remotely a good idea. You can't put a sword to corruption, you either walk away, or accept defeat." Minerva:" There is no difference between those options." Terran:" You only say this because you are so full of pride. Has it occurred to you that you are all letting yourselves die, because your pride is getting the best of you?" Henderson:" And has it occurred to you, ''that if we are to leave, we are only prolonging the corruption's grasp on our necks." Terran:" Prolongation is a good chance to find a more permanent solution." Henderson:" And how many times will we have to move our location before that happens? We are staying put, and that is final. Those who disagree, can agree to permanent exile." Minerva:" Enough. The more we bicker amongst each other, the faster the corruption spreads. It feeds on our actions." Henderson:" In that case, I suggest the three of us stay as far away from each other as possible to avoid any extra tension." Emma:" Fine by me." Terran:" Fine. If your insist on staying, then I'm going to go out to find another moon crystal." Henderson:" Are you mad!? You'll run the risk of exposing our sanctuary!" Minerva:" What other option do we have? Besides, Terran was trained for this. He is more than capable of protecting the location of our home." Emma:" It's dangerous to go alone, though. I think there may be some stuff in the armory that could keep you alive." Minerva:" Give him the muramasa I've left. It alone is a powerful weapon. I planned to give it to him as a gift for his hard work." Henderson:" Take as much food as you can carry as well. We have plenty, so I'm sure we can survive a few missing morsels. And whatever happens, whatever you do... do not get consumed by the corruption. The corruption itself is dangerous... corrupted souls are even more so." Terran:" I understand the danger. This isn't the first time I've braved outside the sanctuary." Minerva:" Caution is always important." Emma:" Come, let's get to the armory." ... The armory was actually in a small pocket dimension, hidden inside of a tree with a thick trunk, which can be opened using a bypass spell. Kitsune have the ability to create small pocket dimensions created into structures, or can be accessed through smaller, enchanted objects. This ability is only possible if a kitsune has at least four tails. Terran was close to getting his fourth tail, indicated by the glowing ring magically imprinted on his right wrist. It appears when a kitsune is close to earning his or her next tail. There were chests upon chests, mannequins upon mannequins, and displayed on a sword stand, was a katana, inside of a black, metal sheath. Terran gently picked up the sword with both hands, and slightly pulled the sword out. His reflection on the sword was like looking at a glimmering, blue mirror. He slid the muramasa back into it's sheath, and attached the sheath to the left side of his belt, where his old katana was, and reattached his old katana on the other side, so that he could easily grab his old sword in his left hand, and his new sword in his right. Terran also grabbed the only iron armor he could see in the armory, and put it on himself. He then used illusion magic to hide his armor, so he didn't look so bulky. Terran also grabbed himself a platinum bow, although he wasn't as adept in ranged weaponry as he was at swinging at things with a sword. Terran:" I feel I have grabbed everything that I need." Emma:" Here." She handed him a bottle with a small, blue-ish green flame inside of it. Emma:" "Take this as well. It is wisp in a bottle. If you allow it to come out it will follow you, and light your way. Also, if you want to send a message to someone, simply write it down, think of the person you want to send it to, and give it to the wisp. The message will magically appear in front of the person you want it to go to. Speaking of which, do you still have your magic mirror with you?" Terran nodded. A magic mirror is the fastest way to get around. Just by looking into it, and thinking of a place they want to go, allows the user to instantly teleport to that location. But it will only work if the area is committed to memory. The mirror can not take the user anywhere they haven't been before. Terran:" I'll make sure to put it to good use." But Emma was still worried. They began exiting the armoring, and walking towards the Haven exit. Emma:"Are you sure you want to go alone? You can take one of us three with you." Terran shook his head as they reach the Haven exit. Terran:" You're the only one I trust to take care of the village. I wouldn't dare take Minerva. She's too hotheaded. Henderson... he can go suck an egg. As for the others, they're all needed here. To protect Fennec Haven." Emma:" We're counting on you." Emma held out Terran's left hand, flipped it over, and placed something within it. It was a small dagger, with a purple, shadowy flame engulfing the blade. Terran looked at the dagger with horror. It was a shadowflame knife. Terran:" Where did you get this?" Emma grinned with delight. Emma:" Found it off a goblin summoner when they invaded the haven for the moon crystal." Goblin sorcerers are trained in the art of shadowflame magic, believing that chaos is the only path to enlightenment. No matter how chaotic, however, sorcerers within the goblin clans seem to be the most intelligent of their species. Shadowflame knives are forged from the flames of chaos, created to function as an unlimited supply of throwing knives, with an added effect of damaging the opponent overtime with shadowflames. Terran stared at the knife with a sad look. Terran:" This knife was forged in the flames of great evil. Hopefully, I will be able to use it for a good cause." Emma:" I know you will." Emma playfully punched Terran in the arm. Emma:" And hey! If you get the chance, don't be shy about meeting a nice vixen." Terran rolled his eyes, attempting to hide his embarrassment. Though they aren't related, Terran had always seen Emma as a sibling rather than a crush, just as she did, and they would treat each other as such. Emma, the older sister, and Terran, the younger brother she liked to tease. If she had favorites on what she liked to tease him with, this was second on the list, right next to the fact that he has fewer tails than him. Terran wasn't even interested that much in finding a "nice vixen", or committing to any kind of relationship for that matter. Female kitsunes are either very seductive, or very vicious, especially in the wild. And if you have to ask, no, kitsunes are not effected by hypnosis, weather it comes from another kitsune or not. Terran:" Well, that's a nice suggestion. I see you haven't found yourself a tough, swift dog yet." Emma:" Ha! No man could afford these tails." She bended forward, showing the eight tails behind her. Terran rolled his eyes again, this time with a facepalm. Terran:" Just, stay outta trouble." Emma grinned. Emma:" We're fox people. Trouble... is in our nature." Emma turned, slowly drifting into her fox form, and climbing up tree. Her fox form was double the size of his, in order to hold all those tails. Terran shook his head, chuckling softly. He turned to the forest in front of him. It was so green. If he doesn't act fast, all of this will be purple. And not the majestic purple that Terran's fur is portrays, but the evil, destructive purple of the corruption. The properties of corruption alone can drive a man mad. It not only consumes hosts, but also forces their minds to adapt to a different perspective. If the host's will is strong enough, they can resist the corruption, but not easily. Terran decided not to look back at the gate as it closed. Instead, he started walking alone, into the forest, without a second thought. If he was right, there was a settlement that about a days walk from here. He just had to climb over a few frozen hills, and through the a spruce forest to get there. Terran was fond of the snow. It was beautiful from a certain perspective, and fun to play with. Terran was best with a sword, but he also adept to using magic. Ice magic in particular. He loved how ice could be used for so many different things, and beautiful it looked. As he climbed up, and over a small hill, he saw an entire spruce forest beneath him. He liked how dark the wood was, and how the leaves handled the cold. Below he saw what looked like three Goblins, running into the woods. They ran as if they were running away from something. Or were they running towards something? Terran slid down the hill to investigate. Turning into his fox form, he ran into a nearby bush, and he heard the goblins talking. Goblin 1:" Well well well. What do we have here?" Goblin 2:" Looks like dinner to me! Hehe!" Terran poked his head through the bush to see what was going on. The three goblins were huddled around a small, white fox, backed up against a tree. Terran walked slowly out of the bush, transforming to his human form. One of the goblins looked back with a "Huh?" and was and was knocked out immediately by Terran's fist. He the then jump-kicked the next goblin, and was grabbed by the third. The second goblin recovered quickly, and began beating Terran in the third goblin's grasp. Terran used one of his tails to grab the goblin's arm, and used it to punch the third goblin behind him, knocking him out, cold. The second goblin stood there, dumbfounded, and received a low sweep, causing him to fall over. Terran stood over the remaining goblin, picked him up with both hands, and soon as you know it, the goblin's face collided with the kitsune's forehead, knocking him out. The arctic fox stood up beside the tree, taking a fleeing stance, just in case it had to escape. It seemed contemplative. Terran held out his hand, within it, a couple of tasty, red, sweet berries. Terran:" Don't worry... I'm a friend." The fox sniffed the berries, and then snatched them, curling up by the treat to munch on them. Terran watched for a moment in fascination, and then git up to leave. Shortly after, the white fox chased after him, rubbing against his leg. It looked up at him with big, blue eyes. One of the berries was still hanging by a twig in it's mouth. Terran:" You want to come with me?" The fox squeaked through the berry in it's mouth in confirmation. Kitsune are fluent in fox languages. And yes that's "languages" as in plural. Terran knew a few of them. He didn't know any from over the borders of Eastern Mythrolhia, but he knew enough to figure out that the voice from the fox he was speaking to was female. Some kitsune kept foxes as pets, or spirit animals. Others would keep them as partners, but that was only allowed if the fox was to be converted, which is done via ritual using dye and the sacrifice of a single tail from the kitsune who is willing to convert them. That's not to say if the kitsune doesn't already have nine tails, they cannot grow more tails. However, the donor can no longer grow their ninth tail, and the same is true for other tails they are willing to sacrifice. The ritual of converting a fox to a second generation kitsune, can actually heal the fox if it is close to death, or afflicted with a deadly disease. A second gen kitsune will also gain better intelligence, and special powers, even if the donor doesn't have those specific powers. Most commonly, they gain powers of telepathy, including the ability to use their mind to speak to other species. Terran:" The road I'm traveling is dangerous... especially for a fox." The fox muttered happily through the berry, and then chomping on the berry, licking her lips afterwards. Terran:" Alright. Come here, I'll carry you on my shoulders." Terran bent down to pick up the fox, and held her out in front of him. Terran:" So... got a name?" The fox yipped happily. Terran:" Winter, huh? Parents were feeling very creative?" Winter made a high-pitched bark and smacked him with a paw. Terran:" Ow! Hey, it was a joke." Terran pulled Winter to his shoulders, and the arctic fox climbed on. Terran fed her another berry, and began walking again through the snowy forest. On the other side of the forest, it began to become more green. At the top of a hill, they saw what looked like a town. A large sign in the front read "Welcome to Terrainville". ''To be continued... Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Crossovers Category:Stories Category:Fan Stories